1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dry shavers and more particularly concerns a dry shaver having a reel-type rotating cutter within a housing and a means for automatically collecting and discharging cutting debris.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Reel types of rotary cutting dry shavers have been known for many years in a variety of forms. Representative of patents disclosing reel-type rotary dry shavers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,659,184; 1,730,004; 2,229,971; 2,323,745; 2,332,405; 2,601,722; 2,890,522; 3,047,944; 3,494,031; and 3,596,353.
The combination of a reel-type cutter dry shaver and a retractable, integral shear plate guard has also been known prior to my invention; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,796. Dry shavers disclosing means for collecting the cuttings and automatically expelling the same by force of air have been disclosed in a large number of patents. Representative of the most relevant art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,858; 2,323,745; 2,669,016; and 3,634,935.
The dry shaver of my invention provides a reel-type rotary blade which serves to cut whiskers smoothly and without pulling or pinching the same. The rotating blades also serve to power a means for automatically cleaning the shaver device after it has been used. Unlike the prior art self-cleaning shavers, the shaver of my invention does not require a separate vacuum or other means for creating an air draft to clean the shaver. The power of the rotating cutting blade is utilized for this purpose. The advantage is a more efficient, less costly and simpler construction. For example, no (additional) moving parts are required solely to cool and clean the razor. The air power of the rotary blades themselves are utilized for this function.